For determining or monitoring a limit level of a medium in a container, various measuring devices are known, which operate according to different measuring principles, wherein the choice of the measuring device depends on the respective field of application. For example, for conductive liquids, preferably conductive sensors are used, in the case of which the resistance between a rod electrode provided in the container and the container wall is measured. For media with a low conductivity, conductive measuring is, however, difficult or even impossible. In the case of non-conducting liquids, frequently capacitive sensors are used, which likewise have one or more electrodes and which determine the capacitance between an electrode and the container wall. The medium acts as the dielectric in such case. Independently of the conductivity of a liquid, vibronic limit level switches in the form of membrane oscillators or oscillatory forks can be applied, which detect the medium based on changed oscillation characteristics of an element excited to oscillate. Vibronic limit level switches can, however, deliver defective measurement results in the case of high viscosity or outgassing media. A measuring device equally suitable for all these applications is so far not known.